Battle of the Khorol River (1184)
| map_type = | map_relief = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_marksize = | map_caption = | map_label = | territory = | result = Victory of Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich | status = | combatants_header = | combatant1 = Grand Principality of Kiev, Principality of Volhynia, Principality of Pereyaslavl | combatant2 = Polovtsians | combatant3 = | commander1 = Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich Ryurik Rostislavich Vladimir Glebovich Mstislav Romanovich | commander2 = Konchak Khan | commander3 = | units1 = | units2 = | units3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = Unknown | casualties2 = Very important | casualties3 = | notes = | campaignbox = }} The battle on the Khorol River is a battle fought on March 1, 1184 between the troops of the Russian principalities and the Polovtsians, won by the Russian princes. Dating The Kiev Chronicle dates the battle of the Khorol River in 1185 and places it after the Battle of the Oryol River. However, according to the comparative analysis undertaken by N.G. BerezhkovБережков Н. Г. -Хронология русского летописания. Мoscow, 1963, page 87, on Konchak's February campaign both battles took place in 1184, and the defeat of Konchak in the Battle of the Khorol River on March 1, preceded the Battle of the Oryol River. Preliminaries In 1183 Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich and his ally Ryurik Rostislavich came to the city of Olzhychi, where they connected with the army of Chernigov army led by Yaroslav Vsevolodovich and agreed with his proposal to postpone a large-scale campaign against the Polovtsians for the summer. Svyatoslav sent Kiev regiments to the steppe with his sons Oleg and Vsevolod, as well as Igor Svyatoslavich of Novgorod-Seversky, to whom he entrusted the leadership of the campaign. Ryurik Rostislavich sent Vladimir Glebovich Prince of Pereyaslavl, who, although dependent on his uncle, the Grand Prince of Kiev Vladimir Vsevolod, submitted to Ryurik as the eldest in the family of Monomakhovich. Vladimir asked Igor to approve that he to move ahead of the main army (presumably the advanced detachments were given a large booty) , and after being turned down, he unleashed his squads and plundered Igor's Principality of Novgorod-Seversky. Igor, having sent home the squad of Kiev led by Oleg Svyatoslavich, he, with his brother Vsevolod Svyatoslavich and two other princes, known only by their names (Andrei and Roman), continued the campaign, plundered the Polovtsian camps, but the further advance of the army was prevented by the spring floods of rivers. The battle On February 23, 1184 Konchak, who had Greek fire and powerful self-fire, invaded Rus, in the vicinity of the city of Dmitrov. The troops of the Grand Principality of Kiev headed by Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich, his co-ruler Rurik Rostislavich, and also Mstislav Romanovich, and the Pereyaslavl princedom headed by Vladimir Glebovich moved to meet him. Yaroslav Vsevolodovich Chernigov began negotiations with Konchak, sending his boyar Olstin Oleksich to him. Igor Svyatoslavich aspired to participate in the campaign, but his principality was at a distance from the Dnieper, where the main events took place. In particular, the messenger from Kiev galloped to Igor just 3 days before the Kiev troops marched on the campaign. In the campaign, Russian troops were assisted by foreign merchants who had information about the whereabouts of the Polovtsian army. Russian troops possessed the initiative all the time of battle, the role of the Polovtsians is depicted by the chronicle as passive. Despite the fact that Konchak planned an invasion of Russia, it is not known whether his plans included a direct clash with a major Russian army after Kobyak was defeated in the Battle of the Oryol River. As a result of the battle the Polovtsian army was defeated, bearing Konchak heavy losses killed and captured. The Muslim mercenary, who directed the service of the gun with "Greek fire", was among the prisoners. Konchak himself was able to escape. After the victory in Khorol, Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich sent a detachment led by boyar Roman Nezdilovich, as well as Chorni Klobuky, to a campaign on the Polovtsian nomad camp. Notes Category:1184 in Europe Category:Battles involving Russia Category:Battles involving Kievan Rus' Category:Conflicts in 1184 Category:1184 in Ukraine Category:1184 in Russia Category:1184 in Kievan Rus' Category:Battles involving the Cumans